


of arguments and... stuffed pigs?

by kamrynmustdie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, You’ll see, chan is mentioned like once but he’s not major enough for a character tag yknow, changbin’s a dick at first but he gets nice i promise, i think? it got angsty, it was a fluffy prompt im so sorry, it’s actually more like they become enemies again before lovers, jisung falls in love too easily, right at the end, seems to be a theme for my fics, seo changbin is bad at communicating, spelling neighbours like that gave me anxiety pls i am british, uhhh what tags does this need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamrynmustdie/pseuds/kamrynmustdie
Summary: "when i said i'd date you when pigs flew, i didn't expect you to attach wings to a stuffed pig and throw it out the window as i passed by."or,changbin is jisung’s (hot) new neighbour.





	of arguments and... stuffed pigs?

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i’m insecure about this. the majority was written when i couldn’t sleep, and i finished it at 2am this morning, but i wanna get it out there. thanks to @fallemonade for the prompt! sorry it got a bit angsty, it was meant to be nothing but fluff...

whenever someone moved into jisung’s apartment block, they generally tended to have a set of decent qualities. he kept a mental list of these qualities, in case he needed a reminder of why he loved living where he did:

1\. extremely friendly  
2\. easy to get along with  
3\. will give favours/company  
4\. none of them are that cute :(  
5\. or my age :((

(maybe those last ones weren’t so good.)

it was for this reason that his latest floor-mate had baffled him.

he could easily see the guy moving in; he was going to live in the apartment directly across from jisung, meaning he was in perfect view of jisung’s front door.

not that jisung was watching him through the small window in said door. no, that would be creepy.

(the guy’s hot, okay? let him live.)

the new neighbour was moving in alone, box after box piling up in and around his new living space.

“d’you want some help?”

his actions only registered in his own head once they’d happened - he’d opened the door and offered his help to the guy. he realised, a second later, that he’d been staring at the guy’s arms a little longer than he’d like.

“i’m... alright, thanks, i’ve only got one more to go.”

he seemed put-out, disgruntled, but jisung assumed it was the stress of moving house. it was a common problem he’d seen, and he was thankful he had stayed in the same apartment for as long as he had. he didn’t plan on moving- especially when this guy was here now.

jisung would soon be proven wrong about his earlier assumptions:

nothing on that list applied to this particular neighbour.

•

“sorry, i didn’t catch your name earlier, i’m jisung-“

“i didn’t ask.”

jisung blinked, retracting the handshake he’d offered once he saw the guy staring at his hand like it had offended him.

“well, sir, if you need anything at all, we’re here to help.” jisung was trying his best to stay civil, despite his new neighbour’s rudeness.

“okay, kid, i’m not a fucking charity case.”

jisung blinked again, shocked into silence. he nodded resolutely and made to leave.

“oh, and quit the ‘sir’ bullshit, it’s changbin.”

jisung nodded hurriedly again, smiling awkwardly.

“see you around, changbin.”

damn, he was hostile. there went point 3:

this guy would not be offering company, or favours.

however, he’d also disproven point 4:

he was most certainly cute.

•

jisung needed a plan to make changbin not hate him.

it had been a whole 4 hours, and he’d already left a bad impression on his new floor-mate. that took some doing, even for someone as admittedly annoying as jisung.

in the following weeks, they’d run into each other in the hallways, each with their own missions and destinations, but jisung would unfailingly offer changbin a smile.

changbin would glare as if jisung had killed his family in front of him.

jisung was just trying to be nice, damn.

that was points 1 and 2 disproven:

changbin certainly wasn’t friendly, nor was he easy to get along with.

but anyway, given jisung’s current predicament, he had to make things right.

sat in the safety of his own apartment, music in his earphones, he began to write.

_hey, changbin,_

no, too casual.

_dear mr._

no, he didn’t know his last name.

_changbin,_

that would do.

_changbin,  
i feel like we got off on the wrong foot. i get it, i caught you on a bad day, moving is stressful, all of it. you don’t need to dislike me - i’m genuinely trying to be friendly. i figured you could use the company; moving is lonely. i know that. i’ve been where you are. i’m sorry for whatever i did to hurt you, and i hope we can move forward and start again as friends._

_thanks,  
jisung._

that seemed good enough. he hoped changbin would understand.

should he add that changbin’s the first guy his age to live here?

nah, they’ll get to that later.

pleased, jisung folded the letter, left his apartment, and slipped it under changbin’s door.

•

jisung was awoken from his nap by knocking.

blinking sleepily, he opened the door to see changbin.

huh?

“jisung, your letter...”

oh. he’d almost forgotten about that.

“sorry i lashed out at you, alright? you’re right, you caught me at a bad time, and my mind connected you with that first meeting, so i didn’t exactly wanna see you. you’ve done nothing wrong, and i know nobody my age here, so friendship with you is probably a good place to start.” changbin was rambling, and jisung shouldn’t find it so cute.

“slow down, bin, it’s okay, i forgive you.”

changbin’s face hardened momentarily. “don’t call me bin. we’re not.. we’re not quite at the whole nickname stage yet. it’s been a minute, sungie.”

jisung stared, dumbfounded.

“is sungie not a nickname, then? or does that rule only apply to you, not me?”

changbin’s eyes widened in realisation. “i didn’t even mean to-“ he floundered, searching for an explanation he simply couldn’t give.

“whoa, chill, it was kinda cute. wanna come in, talk things through?”

changbin nodded softly, and jisung cursed his heart for falling so quickly.

•

“so you’re a year older than me? can i call you hyung?”

(point 5 was rendered incorrect:

changbin was definitely close to his age.)

“to be honest, jisung-ah, i’m quite offended that you weren’t doing that already.” changbin’s expression was deadpan, but there was a type of fondness in his eyes that jisung couldn’t quite place.

it wasn’t possible that changbin was feeling all the things he felt, was it?

granted, jisung didn’t feel much just yet. he’d known changbin an entire week, after all. he only really knew that he was super hot - that was a given - and he could be adorable when he dropped his bitchy facade.

“penny for your thoughts?”

jisung snapped out of his own head. “sorry, zoned out a bit. don’t worry about it, nothing exciting going up here. there never is.”

changbin giggled, and jisung felt his heart flutter.

“i’m sure there’s loads going on up there, c’mon. you drift away so often, you there? you with me?”

jisung shook his head. he needed to stop zoning out. he’d look weird in front of changbin, not to mention he’d not heard a word the elder had said to him.

“sorry, lot on my mind. busy life, y’know? new things popping up, school’s a bitch, the usual.” jisung sighed for effect, not wanting to admit that changbin was the reason his mind was so preoccupied.

changbin seemed to buy it, looking sympathetically at jisung where he was slumped against the back of the sofa. changbin himself was in the chair opposite, making himself at home in the lived-in comfort of jisung’s apartment. jisung sat up slightly, eyes wandering over changbin’s slouched form in his favourite seat, taking in the gently defined muscles of his arms where they rested either side of him, the spread of his legs as he absentmindedly tapped one foot against the carpet, the tilt of his head as he stared straight at jisung-

“you done checking me out?”

changbin laughed softly at jisung’s vacant expression, grounding the younger and making him flush red with embarrassment. it was cute, really, but you’d never hear changbin admit that.

“i’m so sorry, i’m so spaced out today-“

changbin interrupted with a smile.  
“don’t worry about it. maybe i should go, let you get some rest, you’re really out of it.”

jisung nodded slowly, still not fully paying attention, and changbin grinned at him as he waved goodbye.

as soon as he was out the door, jisung was sighing heavily.

what had changbin done to his heart?

•

jisung woke up with a crick in his neck and a heavy feeling in his chest.

he’d fallen asleep on the sofa; common for a sleep-deprived student like himself. he spent most of his free time napping, and he had no regrets when it came to his sleep schedule - or lack thereof.

he’d had a dream, though, that had shaken him up a little.

changbin was there - of course changbin had to be there, he was the most exciting thing in jisung’s life right now - and they’d been lounging around jisung’s flat, and one thing led to another, and they were cuddling, and-

they’d kissed.

no discussion, no mentions of feelings or anything, just simple eye contact. that alone had said enough.

they’d... kissed.

he’d dreamt that he kissed changbin.

worst of all, he hadn’t hated it. in fact, he’d quite liked it.

he sighed, rubbed his eyes, and made himself a cup of coffee. he’d think over what this meant later, even though it was obvious already: he was harbouring serious feelings for changbin.

•

“you’re out of it again.”

changbin was right, and he sounded sympathetic enough for jisung to give him a reassuring smile, a small thumbs-up.

“sorry, just.. had a weird dream, that’s all. don’t worry.”

changbin’s brow furrowed at that, and shit, that was cute. “wanna explain? i’m good with dreams.”

jisung’s eyes widened at the thought of explaining to changbin that they’d kissed, but changbin seemed so concerned, and maybe he could tell jisung what that even meant. that’d be nice, he thought. it might reassure him that he’s not deeply in love with the older, at any rate.

“so, we were just chilling in my flat like we always do, right?” he started, voice shaky, and changbin tilted his head questioningly.

“us? like, the two of us?”

jisung nodded, and carried on. “and i don’t know, we were watching tv or something, nothing exciting, but next thing i knew we were cuddling. and...” he faltered, seeing changbin’s expression change from amused to concerned. “and... we kissed?”

it came out like a question, even though there was no doubt about it.

changbin couldn’t look more taken aback if he tried.

“kissed, like, just a quick-“

“no, hyung, we kissed. like, for a while.” jisung cringed as he said this, feeling changbin tense up at the mention of them possibly making out.

“well, you don’t like me like that, do you?” changbin almost sounded hopeful - except instead of wanting to date jisung, he’d rather  
confirm that the younger wanted nothing of the sort.

jisung knew fear when he saw it.

“no, hyung.” he feigned confusion, possibly amusement at the idea of wanting such a thing, and it seemed to work.

“hmm. well, dreaming of kissing a friend doesn’t necessarily mean you like them like that, but you clearly enjoy my company if your brain took it that far. try anything like that with me and i’m out of here, you understand?” changbin’s tone was deadly serious, and suddenly jisung was scared.

“right. i’d never, we’re friends, that’d be weird.”

he’d only gone and fucked up his friendship with changbin already.

•

it was like the mention of jisung’s dream had triggered a change in changbin’s behaviour towards him. where he’d had no problem with being close before, perhaps more than was normal for a friendship, now changbin seemed scared to get anywhere near jisung. he kept a respectable distance and toned down the playful flirting he’d dealt so easily before.

was changbin homophobic?

or was the idea of dating jisung just that repulsive?

or...  
was changbin in denial himself?

•

“chan, hyung, you don’t get it.”

jisung perked up at the sound of changbin’s distressed voice from across the hall.

“no, it’s not that. i’m.. i’m scared.”

silence, and then,

“i’m only just okay with myself liking boys, liking the only friend i’ve made here is out of the question.”

shit. was that about him? it had to be about him.

“hyung, you don’t understand. he told me about that dream, and i kinda wanted to kiss him for real. that’s scary. i can’t like him.”

there was a long pause as the person on the other end presumably spoke to changbin. jisung was reeling with all this new information - changbin liked him back? and hated himself for that? what was going on?

changbin was spitting each word at this point, anger clear in his tone; be it at himself or at jisung, it was there, and jisung was scared once more.

“i don’t care, chan-hyung, i’m not dating him. i’ll consider it when pigs fly.”

jisung, despite everything, giggled. he’d regret saying that.

•

you see, the best thing about jisung was his sense of wild creativity. he was a lyricist, a producer, and amateur artist; there was no limit to his ability to think on his feet, and to come up with things in a heartbeat.

changbin would call it the worst thing about jisung if he knew the younger’s current plan.

he’d gone to his local toy shop and bought a stuffed animal, along with assorted plastic add-ons, made for existing toys.

jisung didn’t have the existing toys, nor did he have any intention of getting them.

as soon as he’d seen the cute face of the plush pig staring back at him from the shelf, jisung had fallen in love. not with the toy itself, but what he was going to do with it.

he was going to throw it at changbin.

yeah, really. he was a mature, responsible adult, he promised.

(he only bought the add-ons because there were angel wings in there that looked about the same size as the pig. his plan needed to be well executed if he stood a chance of winning changbin over.

why he thought he could win him over with a toy pig, jisung wasn’t sure.)

stopping for fabric glue on his way out, jisung went home with his purchases ready to set the plan into action.

he shook out the toy parts, locating the wings, and with shaky hands attached them to the pig.

“poor guy, you’ve got glue in your fluff now...”

maybe he was too attached already. oh, well. it was for a good cause.

this had better work out.

now, the wait began: jisung sat by the door, kept it cracked slightly open so he could throw the pig as quickly as possible, and watched tv in the meantime, looking out of the crack every now and then for signs of movement.

did it feel creepy? yes. was he second-guessing himself? absolutely. had he nearly thrown the toy at the elderly lady from two doors down? admittedly, yes.

should he attach a ‘date me’ to the pig? totally.

leaning for a notepad and pen, he scribbled a quick ‘date me, binnie!’, ripped out the slip of paper he’d written on, and glued it to the pig’s label-

shit, that was him.

the poor stuffed animal was out of his hand and by changbin’s feet before he could process what he’d done.

he’d managed to skim it right in front of changbin’s face. jisung inwardly rejoiced; what a shot. he watched as changbin looked at the toy pig in front of his foot, kicking at it curiously before he picked it up and fiddled with the wings. he saw changbin roll his eyes - whether in affection or frustration, jisung couldn’t tell.

changbin turned the pig, spotting the note.

he looked at jisung’s door, where he was peeking through the small gap he’d left for himself.

“this was you.”

jisung raised his eyebrows, silent asking him to elaborate.

“you heard that conversation? it didn’t involve you.” changbin’s hard glare was trained on jisung’s wide eyes, the opening and closing of his mouth as he struggled to respond.

“you were... kind of shouting, hyung. it was hard not to hear.”

changbin recoiled. his gaze softened upon seeing the tension in jisung’s frame, the fear in his eyes.

“you reacted so badly to that dumb dream. you treated me as if touching me would give you a disease. and all because you... were scared of liking me back? why?”

changbin shrugged noncommittally, walking to jisung’s door so they could speak properly. jisung let him in, sat with him on that same sofa the dream had happened on, and looked at changbin expectantly.

“i’ve only recently come to terms with the fact that i’m gay, though i’m sure you heard me tell chan that too.” jisung nodded slowly, prompting him to continue.

“i guess i didn’t wanna fuck up our friendship-“

“i thought i did that when i told you about.. that.”

changbin sighed. “you do like me, right? i mean, last time you denied it, but that was probably because i was an asshole to you, and you said ‘like me back’ earlier, so i really hope-“

“bin-hyung, you’re rambling.” jisung pressed a tentative finger the the elder’s lips, causing changbin’s eyes to widen in surprise.

he kissed jisung’s finger softly.

jisung almost cooed.

“what did that pig say, changbin-hyung?”

changbin blinked. “uh, date me?”

jisung nodded smugly. “and when did you say you’d consider dating me?”

“...when pigs fly- you dick.” the realisation dawned on changbin then.

“now, changbinnie-hyung, my lovely boyfriend, do you still wanna kiss me? because honestly, i’m still down for making dreams into reality.”

changbin’s answer came in the form of a gentle kiss, tentative in nature, and jisung couldn’t be happier.

“you’re so cheesy, sungie, i don’t know whether to love or hate it.”

jisung rolled his eyes playfully. “love it, obviously. it gets you one step closer to loving me as a whole.”

changbin sighed, grinning at his boyfriend’s words.

boyfriend.

out of all the names he’d called jisung, that had to be the one that made him the softest.

changbin wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! let me know if you liked it, if there’s things i could do better, and leave me some kudos and comments! reading and replying to comments really makes my day :-)


End file.
